livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Linda and Heather
Linda and Heather is a fictional TV show seen in Liv and Maddie. It was first shown in Linda and Heather-A-Rooney, but was first mentioned in Kathy Kan-A-Rooney and was heard on the living room TV in both Kathy Kan-A-Rooney and Champ-A-Rooney. It is Parker Rooney's favorite show, though it is a guilty pleasure to him as shown in Kathy Kan-A-Rooney, as Parker seemed to keep it a secret from his dojo friends that he watches the show. In subsequent episodes, however, he has been more open about watching the show. To see more fictional movies and TV shows, see Fictional Filmography. Plot Much like Sing It Loud!, not a great deal is known about the show in general other than that it revolves around two best friends, Linda and Heather, who wind up in crazy situations. In Champ-A-Rooney, Parker watches the last four episodes of the show that he missed before the season finale airs. In the last episode Parker watched, Linda was invited to be the first teenager on the International Space Station, and the finale centers around whether Linda will take Heather with her or her vampire boyfriend, Steve. Though it isn't stated explicitly, it is seen in Linda and Heather-A-Rooney that she chose Heather. In Linda and Heather-A-Rooney, filming is taking place for the next season of the show. The International Space Station set is seen and Liv is cast as a guest character, Dr. Icevanka Icevankovich. Not much is known about the plot of this episode as Linda and Heather get into an argument before the plot progresses, but the United Space Nations of the World sends Icevanka a vital fuel cell for a reactor, which she is supposed to give to either Linda or Heather, but the script never said which one of them she gives it to. Cast *Linda as Herself *Heather as Herself *Liv Rooney as Dr. Icevanka Icevankovich Trivia * The name of the show is most likely derived from the names of two writers for Liv and Maddie - Linda Matthious and Heather MacGillvray - who also wrote Linda and Heather-A-Rooney. * Reggie, Evan and Splat are fans of the show. * Linda and Heather's catchphrase is "Boom, chicken soup!" * In Champ-A-Rooney, the episode of Linda and Heather Parker is watching leaves on a cliffhanger, a meta-reference to how Champ-A-Rooney ended on a cliffhanger. * Parker liking the show is a reference to how it is not uncommon for boys to watch girl-oriented shows, which is true of most girl-oriented Disney Channel shows, including Liv and Maddie. * The show may be a spoof of Liv and Maddie. * The titular characters of the show, Linda and Heather, are portrayed by Emmy Buckner and Shelby Wulfert, the doubles for Liv and Maddie Rooney, respectively. *Linda having a vampire boyfriend may be a reference to the Twilight series, as Bella's boyfriend in the first three films, Edward, is a vampire. *Liv guest starred in the show as Dr. Icevanka Icevankovich. Category:TV Shows